Dual Jobs, Dual Choices, and Only One Answer
by Windrises
Summary: Ayano gets a special work offer, but her girlfriend, Kyoko, doesn't want her to take it.


Note: Yuru Yuri is an anime that was done by the studios Doga Kobo and TYO Animations and is based on a manga by Namori.

Ayano Sugiura, who had recently turned twenty, was doing better than ever before. Around the end of her high school years, Ayano ended her petty rivalry with Toshino Kyoko. The two of them used to have a love/hate relationship. Well, that's what Ayano thought. She had always liked and cared about Kyoko, but she had been overly shy and tried to hide her embarrassing feelings, by being angry towards Kyoko. It wasn't the most mature or healthy way to deal with her problems and deep down, Ayano wanted to change her ways. She had redeemed herself and had gotten along better with Kyoko. In fact, the two of them started dating and two years later, they were still dating.

Another element of Ayano's life, that was going incredibly well, was her work-life. During her middle school years, she had the responsibility of being the Vice-President of the Student Council and in high school, she had a few Summer jobs. However, after graduating high school, she got a much bigger job. She got a job at a successful and big business building, owned by Mr. Priceless. Ayano started off with a few small, uneventful jobs, before becoming Mr. Priceless' hardest working and most dedicated secretary. Despite her young age, she was one of the most valuable and successful employees, at the company.

One morning, Ayano was getting ready for work. Mr. Priceless wanted to have a meeting with her. Ayano was worried about what the meeting could possibly be about. Several possible scenarios danced around her head. She thought it could be about her boss complaining about her problems, it could be about her getting fired, and there was also some hopeful feelings, at the thought that it might be good news.

Ayano had a lot on her mind, concerning her job, let alone her relationships and life goals, in general. In order to get a mild relief, she decided to give Kyoko a call. She grabbed her cellphone and dialed Kyoko's phone number. Ayano was still often nervous and shy around Kyoko, despite the fact, that they've been dating for two years. Ayano shyly said, "To Toshino Kyoko."

Kyoko calmly, but excitedly replied, "Hi Ayano. What's going on?"

Ayano nervously gulped and said, "I have a meeting with Mr. Priceless, after work. I'm concerned about the meeting and what it will be about. There's a chance it'll be good news. However, there's a strong possibility, that it'll be bad news. I could be getting a pay cut or something much more extreme." She started cringing at the thought of that.

Kyoko could tell that Ayano needed her spirits lifted, so she calmly replied, "Don't worry, my dear Ayano. Things are going to be good. Don't you remember all those times, where the boss talked about how important you are and how much you add to his company?"

Ayano answered, "Yeah."

Kyoko replied, "That means the boss thinks you're too important, so he's not going to fire you. If he actually fires you, then he's making a choice that'll ruin his company an he'll probably beg, in order to get you to come back."

Ayano felt relieved, thanks to Kyoko's confident words. She said, "Thank you, Kyoko. I know I'm being paranoid, but I have a lot to worry about."

Kyoko replied, "Maybe, but you also have a lot to appreciate, don't you?"

Ayano smiled and said, "Yes, including you."

Kyoko blushed and replied, "I love you."

Ayano responded, "I love you too. I wish I could talk longer, but I can't be late. Mr. Priceless is a understanding guy, but he's not tolerant of being late. One of his most trusted employees was two minutes late and two days later, he got fired."

Kyoko smirked and sarcastically replied, "Your boss sure does sound understanding."

Ayano responded, "Fair enough, but nobody's perfect."

Kyoko winked, even though Ayano couldn't see her, and said, "You're pretty close to perfection."

Ayano blushed, but she knew how to get Kyoko to blush back. She said, "You're even closer to perfection." Even though she was over the phone, she could tell that Kyoko was blushing. She smiled and finished saying goodbye to Kyoko, before getting off the phone and heading to work.

Fifteen minutes later, Ayano arrived at work. The meeting wasn't till after work, so she started having a normal workday. She started doing her normal activities and everything was going well. Throughout the work day, Ayano got sudden flashes of fear and anxiety, because of the upcoming meeting. However, she had a framed photo of Kyoko, on her desk. She looked at it and got reminded of Kyoko's support and confidence in her. It helped her get through the workday.

After the normal workday was over, Ayano stepped into Mr. Priceless' office, for the meeting. She sat down, while trying to look as confident and ready as she could be. She said, "Greetings, Mr. Priceless. May I know the topic of this promotion?"

Mr. Priceless replied, "Don't worry, Ms. Sugiura. I have an eggcellent topic in mind. I'm hoping you don't crack under pressure."

Ayano smiled and said, "You sure like your egg puns, don't you?"

Mr. Priceless replied, "Eggxactly."

Ayano asked, "What can I help you with, Mr. Priceless?"

Mr. Priceless walked around the room and pointed to thirteen photos, which were around the office. He asked, "Do you see these photos? Do you see what's on each and every photograph?"

Ayano looked at the pictures and took a closer examination of them. She said, "All of them are people in a ghost costume."

Mr. Priceless stubbornly replied, "They're real ghosts. Anyways, I have these pictures hanged up, to symbolize my lack of late-afternoon secretaries. It's like a ghost town. Although the company doesn't close down until eight at night, the secretaries leave at five."

Ayano responded, "I see and I understand why that would be a problem."

Mr. Priceless continued walking around the room, while saying, "I've been looking for a secretary, who could work those extra three hours, but I've had no success."

Ayano asked, "Couldn't you hire a secretary, who specifically worked during those hours?"

Mr. Priceless cracked an egg at the thought of having a secretary, who would only have to work three hours a day. He said, "That would not be a productive use of money. I need a secretary, who can work from morning till evening. I know it's a big responsibility and most employees wouldn't be able to do that. However, I think you could handle such a job."

Ayano was pleasantly surprised to get such an offer. She said, "I'm honored you think I could work that long, but that does sound challenging."

Mr. Priceless replied, "Ayano, you're my most trusted secretary. If there's anybody who could handle this job, it's you. Don't worry about not getting the credit you deserve, for taking on such a big responsibility. You'd receive the best raise, that your young mind has ever laid on. How does that sound?"

Ayano thought about it and responded, "Honestly, that sounds tempting."

Mr. Priceless replied, "I was expecting that answer. Shall you receive this offer?"

Ayano responded, "However, I believe I need to think about it. If you can just spare me a day, I'll think it over."

Mr. Priceless replied, "Very well then. We'll have another meeting, tomorrow night."

Ayano responded, "Okay and thank you for everything, Mr. Priceless."

Mr. Priceless replied, "You're a good egg, Ayano. Don't ever crack."

Ayano had an amused look on her face, while responding, "Okay, boss."

After leaving work, Ayano texted Kyoko about the meeting and her latest job offer. She was planning on visiting Kyoko's house, before going home. Kyoko read the text and was upset, at the thought of Ayano working till eight, each night. If that happened, Kyoko would barely have anytime to spend with her girlfriend and losing her quality time with Ayano was unacceptable. In order to guilt Ayano into not accepting the job, Kyoko was planning on pretending to be sick. She purposely started coughing and tried to make herself look as sick as possible.

A few minutes later, Ayano arrived at Kyoko's house. Kyoko had given her a key to the house, so she easily got in. She looked around and felt surprised, because she had gotten used to Kyoko greeting her at the door. Ayano saw that Kyoko was lying on the couch, cuddling into a blanket. She looked incredibly worn-out and she kept coughing. Ayano had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Kyoko whined, "I'm so sick."

Ayano gently rubbed Kyoko's forehead, while saying, "I'm so sorry you're sick, darling. When did you get sick?"

In order to make Ayano not accept the extended work-hours, Kyoko said, "I got sick around five pm. I would of told you about it, but you were at work and I'd never interrupt your worktime."

Kyoko had interrupted Ayano's worktime dozens of times, but since she thought Kyoko was sick, Ayano didn't correct her. Ayano felt guilty and thought that if she hadn't gone to the meeting after work, she could of taken care of her sick girlfriend. She looked down and said, "I'm sorry, Kyoko. I shouldn't of been working late. If I had known you were sick, I wouldn't of even gone to that meeting."

Kyoko had a flattered look on her face, while asking, "Really?"

Ayano answered, "Of course. I love my job at work, but being your girlfriend is my favorite job." Kyoko was about to kiss Ayano, but she said, "Kyoko, I don't want to be rude, but you could get me sick."

Kyoko replied, "Come on, one kiss."

Ayano responded, "Okay then." They kissed each other.

Ayano said, "Please excuse me."

Kyoko asked, "Where are you going?"

Ayano said, "I'm going to call my boss and tell him I won't accept the job. If stuff like this keeps happening to you, I can't work those extra hours. I have to have time, to check up and protect you. I'll make my call outside. I'll be back." She stepped out of the house."

As soon as Ayano stepped out of the house, Kyoko threw off the blanket, turned up her stereo and started dancing in the living room. While on the phone, Ayano heard the loud sounds of the stereo. She asked, "Is that a neighbor's radio or something?"

Mr. Priceless answered his phone and said, "Hi Ayano. I was just about to tuck my egg collection into bed, so you better have a good reason for calling me."

Ayano replied, "It's about the job offer."

Mr. Priceless smiled and responded, "That's an eggcellent reason for calling."

Ayano said, "I wish I could take the job, but I'm afraid my responsibilities, to my girlfriend, prevent me from taking the extra hours of work. I hope you understand."

Mr. Priceless sighed and replied, "I'm not fond of that answer, but I understand. Best of luck to you and your girlfriend. You two are progressive and nice together. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to eggstract a new plan."

Ayano went back inside of Kyoko's house. She saw Kyoko dancing around the house, with a big smile on her face. Ayano folded her arms and angrily asked, "What's going on?"

Kyoko nervously stopped dancing and said, "Hi Ayano. Your decision, to not take the job, inspired me to get better."

Ayano replied, "I don't buy that."

Kyoko sighed and responded, "I lied about being sick, so you wouldn't work the extra hours."

Ayano said, "Toshino Kyoko, why would you do that?"

Kyoko replied, "Because I love you and I love spending time with you, more than anything. If you worked an extra three hours, we'd have almost no time together, during the week. I would only see you during the weekends and at the risk of sounding selfish, that's not enough."

Ayano sighed and responded, "I understand."

Kyoko asked, "Really?"

Ayano said, "I'm not thrilled with your sneaky lie, but I admire your intentions. If I had taken that job, I would miss you a lot and I wouldn't be as happy."

Kyoko had a guilty look on her face, while asking, "Aren't you mad about me costing you a raise?"

Ayano shook her head and replied, "No, if it costs our quality time to go away, it's not worth it. Like I told you, I have two jobs and no job could be better than being your girlfriend."

Kyoko smiled and responded, "And being your girlfriend is my best job. I hope I don't ever get fired."

Ayano confidently replied, "You won't." Ayano kissed Kyoko, while being thankful she had more time to make spend with the love of her life, because no job made her more happy.


End file.
